Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: First Day
by Keep Calm and Love The Russos
Summary: This is my third fanfiction here! Please review! Most of you Wizards probably would have imagine how is it with the cast when they first met ... well, go on and click this story.


**AN: To my third fanfiction! I'm sorry if the second one isn't finished yet, so please review it, any idea of how I should finish it … All I know, is that it's going to have 'You did it all for me? That's so sweet of you, Justin …' and it probably will end with a hug or a pretty nice fight. Either way, both of them is awesome right? As I already told you, this story will have the title Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: (Please Insert Title). I made this story after I got this idea of how Selena meet the gang, because once I read or saw her saying, 'it's weird, I didn't know this people and I have to pretend I know them' so I thought of writing this story. Brainstorm!**

**Summary: Young Selena Gomez had been selected to play Alex Russo on TV show Wizards of Waverly Place in Disney, she met a few friends: Jennifer Stone, David Henrie, Jake T. Austin, Maria Cannals, David DeLuise and some other. Will she get along with them or not? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Selena, are you ready?" called Selena's mom by the door.

"Yeah, mom, I'm ready," Selena replied, looking at herself in a mirror. The teenage girl had been worrying all night for this TV show. She had not met the other cast, probably beside the director of course, so she was hoping the cast's pretty nice.

Both of them then went inside the car and the car moved practically zooming through the streets towards the studio.

Selena hopped out of the car and looked at the studio one more time. It was big, but she had been in few tv show and movies so she knew studios were meant to be big. "You coming, Mom?" said Selena loudly to her mother.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry, Sel. I have to go now. Your dad wanted me to pick him up, so I guess I have to go now. You can call me when you need me or you need me to pick you up. And if one of the cast wanted to drop you, of course it's fine."

"You've met them?" asked Selena.

"No I haven't," answered Selena's mom. "But I'm sure they're fine and have lovely manners."

"Of course. Bye, mom," said Selena closing the door and hurrying up running to the studio.

"Name?"

Selena was surprised as a security stood in front of her, holding a book.

"Umm, Selena Gomez?" she said.

"Ah, you're Selena!" said the security. Suddenly his voice had turned to a teenagery voice, not yet gruff, but it had some weights on it. He opened his hat, revealing brown hair and gray eyes. He grinned at Selena, "hello and welcome to Wizards of Waverly Place!"

"You're an actor too?" said Selena laughing.

"Yep," he said. He reached his hand out. "I'm David Henrie by the way. You watch That's So Raven?"

"Oh, yeah, I do," said Selena. "You're Larry right?"

"Yep. And I guessed I recognize you from Barney," he said. "Hey, come on. Everybody's waiting for you already. You have to meet Jake. He's nuts. And then David DeLuise, and then Maria? And Jennifer! She's lonely inside. But she's crazy too."

Selena smiled gratefully at him. She nodded. She had been on lots of movies, but she haven't met anyone like this boy over here. He's nice, and Selena already felt comfortable around him like a big brother.

"Cool," said David. He took her hand and they both started to walk inside to the studio.

The two of them walked side by side towards the room. David Henrie wouldn't stop talking at all, he kept talking about all he knew about Wizards of Waverly Place. "You play who in this show?" asked Justin, finally after he had thought that's everything he knew about the show. "I play Justin Russo. Justin is the oldest one. He is dorky, and he will have his first kiss at the second episode, and guess who's going to play!"

"Who?" asked Selena eagerly too.

"Lucy," he answered. "She's my girlfriend."

Selena didn't know what or why, but she had felt this jealousy crept over her. How can that happen? She just knew this boy minutes ago but she already felt like she knew him forever. "Oh," she said. "That's cool."

The boy couldn't help but notice the quiet disappointed tone of her voice. He smiled at her, shooking his head slowly because he might overthink it, and then squeezed her hand tightly. "And you play?"

"I play Alex," answered Selena.

"Alex Russo? You're going to play my little sister?" David said. "That's so cool! Jake's going to play Max. But he's not going to be in all though. But we're going to see each other a lot. We play in all of the episodes."

"That's cool. It's going to be a lot of hard work," said Selena. "How about … uh, Jennifer?"

"Jenny? She's going to be Harper, your best friend," David replied. "She will use lots of amazing dress. I heard, one of them is going to be with rubber ducks."

"Whoa. I would do anything to have that dress," Selena said.

"Oh, and hey, did you know that this story, actually, it was supposed to be me as Jordan and you as Julia or something. And what do you think? You liked the name better? I liked Jordan better than Justin. Justin is a dork."

"That's cool," Selena said. "You're going to be a dork, I'm going to be a meanie. And really, you're a dork too I guess. You knew all those facts and you tell them to people."

"Yeah, I guess," David said shrugging.

"But," Selena continued. "I guess you're not all dork," she said, kissing his cheek one time fast and then whispering, "you're adorkable."

"Adork-what?" David said.

But it's too late, Selena had push away David's hand and then she had skipped towards the room, whistling.

David had never seen somebody like her before.

"Hey, come on," Selena said stopping and turning to David, motioning him to come. "You're the one who suppose to show me the room. After all you're a security guard. A cute one," Selena said winking slowly and smiling.

David shook his head, chuckling and then he followed her into the room.

"Hey guys," said David as soon as he and Selena got there.

"Hello, David," replied a woman. "You're Selena right?"

"Yeah," Selena nodded. "And you are …"

"I'm Maria," said the woman. "And that's David 2."

"Yep, that's Mr. DeLuise. Hi, Mrs. Canals-Barrera," David greeted politely.

"Hey," a man turned and pointed to David. "Don't call me mister. Call me David DeLuise. Hello Selena," said David DeLuise. "This boy is Jake."

"Hi!" said Jake eagerly. "I'm Jake! You must be Alex!"

"Dude," said David. "It's Selena Gomez, not Alex. That's the character she'll play in the show. Your older sister in the show."

"No," said Selena, putting an arm around Jake. "You can call me anything. Both of you and the rest of the cast. I think we're going to see each other a lot, so we're kind of a second family, isn't it? Jake's going to be my little brother I've always wanted to have, and David is going to be my big bro," the brunette said smiling at David warmly. "I've always wanted one. And I'm going to be your sister, and trust me," the girl said. "Maybe I'm not really Alex, and maybe I don't have any magic, but I can be like her."

"Whoa," Jake said. "Cool girl."

"Yep, thanks for the statement," Selena said ruffling Jake's hair. "And where's the other? That's Jennifer right? You're Jennifer?"

"Yes, nice to meet you," said Jennifer Stone.

"Cool! I'm Selena. Hey, your necklace is really beautiful … where did you buy it?"

David and Jake watched as Selena and Jennifer sat and talked about the necklace Jennifer had and in no time the two of them were laughing and giggling about girly stuff.

The casts were getting showed their dressing room, and the person showing them said they can do anything inside. Selena had stopped on hers, and then she went inside it.

Inside were a bit standard: a big sofa, a chair, and a table. Selena already had plans in her head, about what's she's going to put there. And then Jennifer had seen her dressing room too. "Your dressing room is better than mine," said Jennifer Stone. "Probably because you're the main character and you will be in every episode."

"Yeah, I guess," Selena smiled. "Hey, let's see the other dressing rooms. I'm sure whoever owns the dressing room won't mind, right? And then we should get a picture, and then put it on the door. I already had a few ideas in my head. I'm going to get a TV and put it in there, and maybe some of my stuff too."

"That's cool," said Jennifer. "But I have to go now. Bye!" Jennifer gave Selena a hug then she left.

"So I'm here alone," said Selena slowly. "Great."

Selena got out from her room, bored inside. She walked a few steps and then she had found Jake's room. "Jake!" she had called. No answers.

Then she stepped again to the left, and then she found David's dressing room.

Unlike to Jake, she didn't have to think going to knock or called out to him. She opened the door without hesitant and there she saw him sitting down reading a script. "It hasn't start yet, but you're already reading the script?" she said jokingly as she sat next to him.

"Well, early is good right?"

"Too early isn't good, too you know," David smiled. "What made you come into my room anyway?"

"You're not the first one, you know," Selena punched him slowly on the arm. "Jake isn't in his room, and Jennifer had left. So your room is the last option. And this room is already filled with your stuff. Is that your guitar?"

"Yep," David said. "I liked playing guitars."

"Can you show me a song?" Selena requested. "Twinkle-twinkle then. It's easy and short. Please with cherry on top?"

"I prefer steak."

"Uh, a bit strange but sure. Please with steak on top?"

"Okay," said David. He grabbed his guitar and started playing the song.

The song was too short so Selena doesn't have time to take it in all into her. "Wow," said Selena impressed. "You're good."

"Thank you," said David. "And how about you, do you like to play music?"

"I can sing," answered Selena. "How about you play that song again, and I'll sing it."

"Oh, that's cool."

David started playing the guitar and Selena started singing. It was very good, the duet was nothing like they've ever heard before. And the fact that they just met made it even clearer the duet was very good. "Hey, that's awesome," said Selena after the song had ended.

"Yep," said David. "We should play more."

"That sounds like an idea. We're going to be bestfriends for sure," said Selena.

"How can you say that? We just met each other like, 10 minutes or so now," said David unsure. "I had been on a few movies and a lot of them say we are going to bestfriend, but technically it never happens. We just talk and goofing out on the set and after it ended, I practically had lost contact of the cast. And I guessed it will happen to us."

"No it won't," said Selena. "Be sure. Me, you, Jake, Jennifer, Maria and David DeLuise. Family, bestfriend. For years. I don't know how I know that, but I just know it. I felt like this TV show is going to be a long one. And we're going to see each other a lot, Mr. Henrie. So just be positive. My mom usually said that to me if I have an audition or something."

"Okay," said David slowly. It was awkward for a moment, so then David said patting her shoulder, "come on. Everybody's going how about we go too?"

"Sure," said Selena. "I have to call my mom for a minute."

"You still don't have your driver's licence yet?"

"I'm fourteen," said Selena. "I can't have my driver's licence yet. I'm too small to have a car, and using a driver is way too glamor. I liked it when people I know pick me up. So … can I borrow your phone?"

"Fine," David sighed. It feels like it's been a year he know her, but he knew he just met her but then this girl is already taking over himself, invading his world. He took his phone and then handed it to Selena.

"Thank you. Oh, and by the way, you have your driver's licence yet?"

"No I haven't. I used to use the bus. You wanna come?"

Selena made a mute sound and mouthed the word 'calling' but she nodded anyway.

When Selena said her mom said yes, both of them leave the studio.

The two of them walked laughing to the public bus – Selena had a hat and a sunglasses on in Winter, and David had his jacket on. Those two looked normal suddenly.

"Where do you live?"

"Uh … in Hollywood," said David. "And you?"

"Hey, I'm not that far away. But my home is in Texas."

"Oh. How about here?"

"There's a house that we rent. It's not too big, but it's near the studio."

"Oh yeah?" David said. "Then I'll walk you home first."

"No, it's okay," said Selena blushing a little. "I can walk home by myself. The neighbours know me pretty well so it was no use hiding myself from them."

"It's not an option," said David sternly. Then he grinned and press the stop button. "Come on."

They walked to Selena's house.

"See you next Sunday," said Selena. "Thanks for walking me home by the way, _security guard_," Selena chuckled. "I hope the studio will pay you or something cause you've been a pretty good one. Even for an actor. Hey, this neighbourhood needs one, how about you?"

"Me? You're joking."

"Yep, because some of my fans liked to come here, then if they saw you…. They'll shrieked and completely forget about me. Because you are …"

"Adorkable. I know, I know," David smiled. "Well, okay, I'll see you again next Sunday. Bye."

As she watched him go, she couldn't help but feeling excited. She couldn't wait until next Sunday, and she hoped the week will go past.

"Hello, honey," Selena's mom greeted her.

"Hi!" said Selena happily. "Guess what, the Wizards of Waverly cast is awesome … I can't wait until we will actually go on set together! There's Jake, Maria, David DeLuise, Jennifer and David Henrie…"

And then Selena was telling all to her mother, so excited.

"So the point is you're happy now?"

"Yep," said Selena. "I just can't wait until next Sunday …."

**So how was it? I'm sorry it wasn't the part where they actually go on set, and this is fanfiction. I don't really know much where Selena lives and stuff like that, all I know that she had a house in Texas. But do you guys Wizards like it? I hope so. Some Jalex and Dalena hint, but the rest was friendship tales. Anyway, please give it as your favourite! Please ….!**


End file.
